maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Youmu Konpaku/russgamemaster
Bio Youmu Konpaku is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor. She first appeared as the Stage 5 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the seventh installment of the Touhou Project, and has since become a recurring playable character. As she has a straightforward diligent personality, she is often manipulated by those around her (especially Yuyuko). For this reason, she often fails at her task, but that does not mean that she has no real power, and she particularly excels at instantaneous force and concentration power. In Immaterial and Missing Power, as literally stated by the shishou, "truth-slashing is something which you know," so she often performs tsujigiri-like moves, but Suika Ibuki pointed out that she does not think that Youmu understood her shishou's teachings. She has strong sensitivity, and in the good ending of Imperishable Night, her human half was unable to resist the insanity-inducing effects of the true Moon, causing her to become "half-insane". She is afraid of ghost stories, dares, and darkness, but she is calm around phantoms since she is half phantom herself. Much further on in Ten Desires, as a result of being mistaken as a hermit, she temporarily mistook herself as being a hermit. Class: Bruiser + Scrapper Has the strengths and weaknesses of both classes. Passives Danmaku - Chance to perform a weak follow-up or counter AoE attack. Blazing Speed - 20% chance to dodge attacks Half ghost, half human, all sword - Has the strengths and weaknesses of both Bruisers and Scrappers. Protects allies from and counters Slashing attacks. Attacks Level 1 - Berserker Frenzy *Slashing Melee *5 hits *One Enemy *(Special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields. *(enemy) 2x Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies Level 2 - Extraction Cut *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *(Special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields. *(special) Exploits Bleeds - does extra damage to bleeding enemies *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Stealthy (she's fast) - Ignores counter and protect effects. *(enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from Slashing attacks. *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% Level 6 - Ghost Half Attack *Psychic Energy Magic Melee *One Enemy *(special) Psychic Energy Attack - Ignores most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects. Deals energy damage to enemies immune to Psychic Attacks. *(enemy) Mind Control - chance to protect enemies from an ally's attack. Removed after triggering. *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally. Removed after attacking an ally. Level 9 - Genmurei *Ranged Magic Energy Slashing *AoE *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Exploits Tenderize - does even more damage to Tenderized enemies *(enemy) Wide-Open - taking extra damage from melee attacks *(enemy) Weakened - attack decreased by 25%. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-Less Arcane Arts Big in Japan Bloodlust Touhou Project You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Touhou Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Scrappers Category:Bruisers Category:Metal Characters